


Hustle

by spae



Series: Comment-fic from years ago [16]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Laidback Flirting, M/M, Pool & Billiards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spae/pseuds/spae
Summary: Sometimes playing pool is its own reward.





	Hustle

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written: https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/9155.html?thread=1012675#t1012675
> 
> Prompt: Leverage/SPN, Eliot/Dean, Pool

Eliot smiles lazily. Dean is all casual grace and cocky smile because he thinks he's the hustler here. 

And okay, maybe Eliot was looking to hustle, but maybe tapping that ass would be just as nice a prize. It ain't like Dean ain't showing it off every time he takes his eyes off the table. 

Of course, the giant by the bar might have a problem with that. His dark eyes have been watching Eliot and Dean since before the game started, and he don't think it's because he's concerned about the game. 

And so while fucking Dean's oh-so-fine ass is only a maybe, he thinks losing the game could definitely be counted a win just to watch Dean bend over some more.


End file.
